


Finding home

by AddisonsGirl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonsGirl/pseuds/AddisonsGirl
Summary: Sara x Suvi - just because they're so damn cute, oh and the accent...





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t sleep?” Sara asked as she stepped into the galley, the doors closing behind her. 

“Those readings from Voeld keep playing in my mind, I just want to make sense of what we’re seeing.” Suvi replied, taking a sip from her mug before she placed her mug down on the table in front of her. 

“You will” Sara mused, as she moved to the sink and filled the glass in her hand. She turned off the faucet and drained the glass before turning around to eye her crew member, “Though sleep deprivation probably isn’t the key.”

“And what’s your excuse then?” The redhead raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Takes a while for the adrenaline to fade sometimes.” Sara responded quietly as she refilled her glass and took a sip. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” The scot shook her head slowly, “Day after day of fighting the Kett, first Eos, now Voeld.”

“It’s my job, what the Initiative needs.” The Pathfinder ran a hand over the aching muscles in the back of her neck as she tipped the rest of her water down the sink and lowered the glass on the countertop.

“And what about what you need?”

Great question Sara thought, all thoughts beyond food, sleep and medical attention went out the window when she woke to find her father dead and the dubious honor he’d bestowed upon his eldest child. “I’ll figure that out later, when we’re sustainable, when there’s a future for everyone.”

“Oh Sara” Ryder flinched at the concern in the other woman’s voice, she didn’t want pity, “Why would he do this to you, put you in this position when Cora was there, trained, ready, willing?”

“Who knows why Dad did anything.” Sara snorted as she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her body. “God knows he was brilliant but he was also a lot of other things.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m pretty sure everyone on this ship would follow you into a burning building at this point. There’s no better sign of a good leader.”

“It helps to be reminded that I’m not alone in all of this. Without Scott, it’s hard to not feel that way at times. He was the one Dad spent the most time training, never in a million years was it supposed to be me but here we are.” Sara shrugged as she offered a small, tight smile. She didn’t want to be asking a crew to follow her to trust her to not to get them all killed. It wasn’t meant to be her, this was not her circus. 

“And we’ll keep going until we find a home.” The confidence in Suvi’s tone bolstered the young Pathfinder. “Sometimes it’s ok to need something for yourself, Ryder, take a break, gather your thoughts before you charge headlong into the unknown.”

“Hmm” Was the non-committal reply offered. A nice idea, but what did Suvi know about the realities of life planetside in Heleus?

“I mean it, Sara, at the end of the day you’re just as human as the rest of us.”

“It’s nice to hear someone say that.” And it was, Sara just knew she couldn’t afford to dwell on the sentiment. She was alone and scared, terrified actually. Someone showing her a sliver of kindness was almost too much to bear. 

“You’re so good at making sure morale is up, that the crew have your time and attention, whatever they need. I just worry about you carrying the weight of all that expectation.” There it was, empathy, some understanding of what it must be like to bear all that fucking responsibility, not in a million years did she want this. Suvi worried about her, the thought threatened to break her heart. Her brilliant Science Officer with the mind of a genius and those eyes that apparently saw through Sara like no one else in Heleus could. 

“Maybe we should all have a few days off when we get back to the Nexus. I’m sure everyone could use a break.” Sara deflected, she was exhausted, any more of Suvi’s compassion and Sara’s ability to keep her emotions in check would surely fail. 

“I’m sure Gil would appreciate a few extra hands from the station to help out with the upgrades he’s planning.”

“What about you Dr Anwar?” Sara was determined to shift the conversation to safer ground and she couldn’t deny wanting to know more about the woman in her company, “Anyone special waiting back on the Nexus?”

“What? No, no one special.” Suvi took another sip from her mug, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact. 

“So you came out here all alone?” 

“I have colleagues that I worked with back in the Milky Way, so there were people I knew, that was enough. My parents were never making the journey, they said it was an adventure for young people.”

“It must have been difficult to say goodbye.” Sara had always taken comfort in the fact that her remaining family were making the journey with her. She couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to leave her entire family behind and wake up alone. 

“They were so proud that I was chosen as part of the science team, leaving Earth was exciting and devastating at the same time. Understanding that they would live out their lives and be gone without ever knowing if we even made it to Heleus let alone prospered.” The sadness in Suvi’s voice was unmistakable, clearly there was a level of regret in leaving. How could there not be with all the set backs the Initiative had faced and the challenges that still lay ahead? 

“Just another reason to make this work.” Ryder said with her best Pathfinder resolve. 

“I wish there was more I could do for you.” Suvi admitted as her brow creased with concern, despite the brave front the Pathfinder exuded, the younger woman’s physical exhaustion was evident to Suvi. 

“You’re up at 3am figuring out the sciencey stuff, I can’t tell you what that kind of commitment to the Initiative means.”

“My commitment isn’t so much to the Initiative as it is to the woman commanding the Tempest” Suvi hastened to add as the color began to rise in her cheeks “Just like the rest of the crew.”

Ryder waited a couple of beats before saying “Suvi?” 

“Hmmm?” She replied, her eyes finding the Pathfinder’s once again. 

“I’m completely sleep deprived and generally clueless with such things but I could swear you just flirted with me.”

“Ryder, I…” Suvi stumbled, completely unprepared for the Pathfinder to be so direct. 

“I’ll take the lack of outright denial as consent Dr Anwar. Your commitment is duly noted and appreciated.” Sara couldn’t hide her smile as she took a couple of steps over to the table and rested her palms on the surface, leaning towards the doctor, “Get some rest, yeah?” Ryder’s impish smile spread “I’m looking forward to having you on the bridge at 0800, the morning shift is always more rewarding when you’re there.” Ryder lowered her gaze over the other woman’s body before slowly making their way back up to her face, taking in the wide eyed look of shock on Suvi’s face. 

Sara pushed off her arms and headed to the exit. She turned to face the other woman before leaving to say “Sweet dreams Dr Anwar.” Without waiting for a reply the brunette headed into her quarters leaving the scientist to her thoughts and rapidly cooling tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes to speak of, I've been sitting on this forever but thought it was worth a post. Will update from time to time as I still love this pairing and hope that Bioware will do them justice. Thanks for reading.

“SAM?” The tone in Ryder’s voice was unmistakeable, Kallo felt his shoulders rise with irritation on behalf of the AI.

  
“Scanning, Pathfinder” The AI calmly replied, there was no choice, SAM had no “irritated” response option.

  
A couple of weeks had passed since their late-night confessions in the galley. Ryder’s confidence had fled before the morning shift that next day and she avoided the bridge altogether. She’d seen the disappointment in Suvi’s eyes the next time they’d crossed paths but Sara told herself it was for the best. They’d both carried on as though those admissions had never transpired. That was until Suvi had left the ship without permission or requesting an escort and Sara found herself with her heart in her throat.

  
“Why would she do something so…” Sara raised her hands and placed them on her head as she paced back and forth across the width of the bridge.

  
“Because the science is out there, because she was sick to death of sitting in the same seat with the same view for weeks on end, shall I go on?” Kallo knew he was walking a fine line but his loyalty to Suvi ran deep.

  
“We bring the science to her, that was the deal. She didn’t even let me show her how to fire a weapon.”

  
“Suvi doesn’t like guns.” Came the pilot’s irritated reply.

  
“Yeah? Well out there the Kett aren’t going to stop and ask her opinion on weapon choices before they put a bullet in her head or worse. What the hell was she thinking?”

  
“Dr Anwar is presently located about three miles west of here. She appears to be approximately 80 meters below ground level in a network of caves.” SAM cut in.

  
Sara released the breath she was holding as she ran a hand through her hair. Her heart was hammering in her chest “SAM, can you contact her?”

  
“She has failed to respond to all previous contact attempts.” SAM responded.

  
“Vital signs, SAM?” Ryder snapped

  
“Normal, Pathfinder.” Was the monotone response.

  
“SAM, have Cora gear up and meet me at the Nomad. No, scratch that. Have Vetra meet me at the Nomad.” Ryder knew that the Asari Commando was loyal to a fault and what Sara needed right now was someone who would keep her from doing or saying anything that was too far over the line.

  
Minutes later Ryder briefed Vetra whilst they suited up.

  
“So, SAM said her vitals are normal?” Vetra clarified as she snapped the last piece of her armour into place.

  
“Yes”

  
“No signs of distress, then?” The Turian ventured.

  
“No” The Pathfinder replied as she pulled her assault rifle from its place and shut her locker with a touch too much force.

  
“I see.” The Turian responded quietly.

  
“Spit it out, Vetra.” The Pathfinder demanded as she turned to face the taller woman.

  
Vetra sighed heavily, she knew this was going to be one of ‘those’ conversations with Ryder.

  
“Suvi’s a grown woman, Ryder.” Vetra said as she retrieved her own loadout and checked it, “Intelligent, resourceful, hell she’s probably smarter than the rest of us put together. There are no signs that she’s in distress so I’m not sure I understand why we’re going to fetch her or if she’ll thank us for it.”

  
“It’s not safe” Sara ground out, “Suvi’s practically a civilian. She’s not combat trained. That’s why.”

  
“Didn’t the…” Vetra started but she was promptly cut off by a woman on a mission.

  
“Can we argue about this in the Nomad please?” Ryder said as she strode out of the armoury leaving Vetra dumfounded before she quickly finished grabbing her gear and hustled towards the cargo bay.

  
“Gil, I need the Nomad deployed now.” The brunette barked the order as the vehicle doors opened and she prepared to hoist herself into the vehicle.

  
“It’s gonna be a few Ryder, just in the process of re-setting the launch mechanism on the loading bay.” Gil replied in a cheery voice.

  
Vetra sat on the other side of the Nomad and couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips, if Gil only knew the fire he was playing with right now.

  
“Gil!” Ryder shouted. Vetra watched as the engineer practically jumped out of his skin. “I need that…”

  
“Ryder!” Vetra countered in an equally loud voice, “Gil will have us launched as soon as possible, right Gil?”

  
“Aye, aye” He replied with a mock salute. Ryder gave him a long, hard look before shutting the doors to the Nomad in preparation.

 

“Alright, what the hell is going on?” Vetra rounded on the woman beside her.

  
“Suvi is out there and…”

  
“And she appears to be absolutely fine, Ryder.” Vetra held the Pathfinder’s gaze until the younger woman looked away. “Would we be doing this if it were Peebee out there? She’s a civilian.”

  
“Peebee can handle herself.”

  
“Who says Suvi can’t?” Vetra asked, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

  
“I’m not willing to take that risk.” Ryder looked out the window, her eyes searching for Gil.

  
“There it is” Vetra replied quietly, confident she’d uncovered the issue.

  
“What does that mean?” Ryder countered as her head snapped back around to face her crew mate.

  
“Does she know?”

  
“Know what?”

  
“Ryder, c’mon” Vetra tilted her head with a small smile.

  
“What?” Ryder’s armoured shoulders lifted as she shrugged and stared down the woman to her right.

  
“Are you really going to make me spell it out?”

  
Suddenly the Nomad felt like it was closing in. Ryder closed her eyes and regretted not choosing Cora for this after all.

  
“I…” She what? Didn’t know what Vetra was talking about? Couldn’t believe Vetra would say something so absurd, desperately wanted out of the Nomad?

  
“Oh honey, it’s ok. I’ve wondered about the two of you for a while.” Vetra’s maternal tone didn’t keep Ryder’s heart from launching into her throat, how did Vetra know?

  
“What?” Ryder hoped she didn’t sound as rattled as she felt, there was little she could do about the burning in her cheeks.

  
“Call it smuggler’s intuition.” Vetra responded with a small laugh, “To be good at what I do you have to understand how people interact, read body language and so on. Reading people was how I survived in the line of work I did back home. Let’s just say I’ve been paying attention to what others wouldn’t have.”

  
“Ninety seconds to launch.” Gil’s announced over the intercom, his tone noticeably clipped.

  
Sara tapped the comm and stated “Acknowledged.” In an equally formal response before falling silent for a couple of beats. “It’s ok if she doesn’t…want anything,” Ryder admitted quietly “I just need her to be safe and being alone out there isn’t safe.”

  
“Pathfinder” SAM announced himself, “Dr Anwar appears to be making her way back to the Tempest now.”

  
“It’s still a long walk in the conditions, we’ll go pick her up.” Ryder responded.

  
“She is presently boarding a shuttle with a cohort of Angaran scientists. ETA to the Tempest is ten minutes.”

  
The Pathfinder released a heavy sigh, “Well fuck”

  
“Well fuck, indeed.” Vetra replied as she let the young Pathfinder marinate in this clearly unexpected revelation. “Permission to provide unsolicited advice Pathfinder?”

  
“Like you’ve ever needed my permission.” Ryder snorted.

  
“Talk to Suvi, find out what she wants instead of deciding for her and talking yourself out of something that could be great for both of you.”

  
“It’s unprofessional, I’m the commanding officer of this ship, I shouldn’t be fraternising with my crew. Suvi deserves better than have her position on the Tempest questioned because I have ‘feelings’” Ryder rubbed a hand over the back of her neck

  
“Suvi deserves a thoughtful, generous, kind person who would consider the impact on her reputation even when said person is the commanding officer and can do as she pleases.” The Turian countered, “Life is short, Ryder, who knows how short in Heleus? Are you really going to let an antiquated ideal get in the way of your happiness? Of Suvi’s happiness?”

  
“What if she doesn’t feel the same?” Ryder countered, “It’ll just make things awkward.”

  
“What if she does?” The Turian couldn’t hide her hopeful smile, she wanted this to work out for the both of them. Her job here was done. She hit the release button for the doors and they opened with a hiss. “Go get her Ryder.” She offered before leaving the young woman to contemplate her next move.


End file.
